Holsters are typically designed either to fit a specific weapon, accessory, or other item, or are designed with wider tolerances to accommodate a variety of other items that are similar, but that vary in exact shape and size. Such universal-fit holsters thus function to hold or carry a variety of weapons, for example, by the same manufacturer or by multiple manufacturers where the weapons are perhaps somewhat similar in overall size but whose varying shape or features prevent one weapon from efficiently fitting into a holster specifically formed to fit another particular weapon.
Many applications require more positive or secure retention of the weapon or article therein to prevent its unintentional withdrawal or separation from the holster. Holsters designed for specific weapons or items provide significant retention, while “generic” holsters with more generous tolerances required for universal function with a variety of weapons do not or cannot provide the benefit of any significant degree of retention. This is particularly the case with “soft” holsters made of fabric or flexible material rather than more rigid materials.
One particular use of a holster is to provide a device for holding, for example, a weapon or other article in a backpack, fanny pack, carry bag, range bag, vest, clothing or the like. Typically, these are universal fit holsters which comprise at best a “pocket” or receptacle of relatively loose fit. A weapon usually rides in such a holster in a prescribed position for access when the backpack, fanny pack, carry bag, range bag, vest or clothing is opened or unfastened. Weapon or accessory holding devices in these uses, for example, may comprise only loose sleeves or elastic straps for holding the weapon. Inventory and warehousing constraints frequently and practically prevent the supply of a backpack, fanny pack, carry bag, range bag, vest or other clothing specific to the weapon where an internal holster includes a unit designed for only a specific weapon.
Accordingly, it is one benefit of this invention to provide a universally configurable holster which can be fit to a wide variety of weapons or articles, yet reapplied to other weapons of different sizes and features with the same retention characteristics and fit tolerances from weapon to weapon.
A further benefit of this invention is to provide a holster for use on a belt or in a backpack, fanny pack, carry bag, range bag, vest or clothing wherein the holster is configurable by the user to a variety of weapons or articles having varied sizes, shapes and features.